Fan Fiction Fights! Terra Markov vs Toph Beifong!
by VlaudFenikkusu
Summary: Welcome to my next FFF(Fan Fiction Fight)! Terra has just defeated the Titans and Slade sends her to retrieve something from Warp for the next step in world domination! When she accidentally smashes the device, she is sent to some unknown world where earth manipulation is a norm, she meets 1 girl in particular that makes her mission a bit, Rocky, and her real goal, hard to see...
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Hello everyone and welcome back! Great to see you! Now, this is going to be a big one, and I was going to save it, but, a friend said that they would draw this whole fight if I wrote it soo~! Toph Beifong VS Terra Markov!

After "defeating" the Teen Titans one by one, Slade sends Terra to retrieve the next tool for world domination, from Warp. He sends Terra to take Warps time device, that according to Slade's intel, He is just about finished making, however, when she gets there, things get a little, Rocky...

Fan Fiction Fights!Terra Markov VS Toph Beifong!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rocky Horror Time Warp!**

* * *

**|In Slade's secret base|**

* * *

Terra, retuning to the lair: "The city is empty, no Titans, no civilians."

Slade, examining a city map on a large monitor: "That's a good girl, now then, it's time for the second step of world domination" He zoomed to a blinking dot underneath the museum. "My sources tell me that Warp should be finishing up his latest time travel device very shortly now... Hive gave him the necessary finances to create it, but don't trust him as far as they can throw him and worry that he just intends on using it for himself, why ever anyone would do that, I assure you I haven't the slightest. Now, would you be a dear and retrieve that for me before he does something unfavorable?"

Terra, stepping into the shadows: "I'll be back in no time."

**|Meanwhile, in Warp's lair under the town's museum|**

* * *

Warp, putting some earthy metal ring around a a sphere shaped device that looked somewhat like a 3 dimensional clock and placing it in his suit's chest: "Yes, finally, with this finely condensed meteorite material, this should be stable enough return to my time where anyone who would want me disposed of shall be gone, or perhaps go back before this whole mess, I can travel anywhere and any when!...!?"

Terra, stepping from the shadows: "What's the rush Warp, Are you late for a very important date? Why don't you hand that over now and crawl back into your little hole before I have to dig one for you..."

Warp, readying himself for conflict: "You, I remember reading about you, you are the run away, illegitimate, bastard, princess from Markovia. You caused nothing but disasters wherever you traveled, never fully able to control the powers that a Dr. Helga Jace had unlocked inside of you." Seeing Terra's face and fist clench in anger, and pebbles rise, he continued, "Yes, then you finally did make some friends, didn't you, however, you decided to get the cold blooded Death Stroke, aka Slade, the deadliest mercenary on the face of the earth other than Deadpool, to mentor you, not only agreeing to,but following through with stone coldly, as far as you knew, destroying the only people who ever truly cared to connect with you, one, by, one. But the tastiest bit of your story is when you-!"

Terra, yelling and shooting a volley of rocks at Warp: "Shut up! You know nothing about me! You can only dig as deep as the pages in a book!"

Warp,dodging and destroying the rocks with little difficulty: "Still wild with your powers? Can you not control them without help from that old pedophile?" Warp shot a laser from his head strait for Terra who was caught off gourd, only to go under the ground.

Slade, through her intercom: "Terra! I trained you better than this you little wretch! Control your emotions before I control them for you!"

Terra, taking deep breath: "You're right, I'm sorry I let him get to me, it won't happen again..."

Slade: "You better hope not, or I will personally see to that..."

Terra popped out of the earth to ram her shoulder into Warp's back: "It's okay, I can take my time with you. The most notable thing you ever did was almost steal an ancient clock, shitting yourself as an old man and as a baby in the process."

Warp: "Stupid girl! You know nothing of my work! I'm finished wasting my time with you!"

Warp threw 5 detonating disk at Terra, to which she created a spiked earth wall to defend against, however, when the wall crumbled, Terra was able to see Warp fiddling with his new time travel device.

Terra, raised a pillar from the ground beneath Warp and rammed it into Warps chest, knocking him on his ass. She rushed over to retrieve the device: "Hah,you ate dirt old man, now give me the device..." She raised a spiked boulder above his head.

Warp, fiddling with his chest frantically as the orb cracked and glowed: "You little fool! Do you know what you've done!? No! It's stuck!"

Terra, confused: "I, kicked your ass and won? Duh?"

Warp, angered: "You smashed it with a rock! And now It's stuck in my suit and has enough power to destroy the whole museum or even the whole block!"

Terra, defensively: : "What is wrong with you! For a supposed genius, you sure are slow to think that putting something as sensitive as that on your chest as a big target would be a good idea!" They were engulfed in light and Terra covered herself in earth "This is really bad!"

|104 AG, Earth Kingdom, Omashu|

We see a gray haired and goatee'd man holding a baby and standing next to a gorgeous brunette. They are wearing common clothing seen across the earth kingdom. They stand, admiring from across the street, a finished little building with a large logo spelling out, "Cabbage Cot".

Cabbage Merchant, with gusto: "See honey! We will really be making the green now baby! And baby~" He finished by pinching the cheek of his recently born son. " This will be yours some day Lau!" To which the baby began crying.

His wife, passively: "Yeah, well I wouldn't be too happy about it neetha. You betta' hope this works out like you says puddin', or I'll make like a tree and leaf, gat it?"

Cabbage Merchant: "Don't worry darling! I am sure of it! I have been saving for years now for this, with maaany obstacles, any weaker man would have given up by now! But unlike a simple cabbage cart, this is the most reinforced building I could afford! Nothing will come crashing through here!"

Just then, the building began to glow, and then imploded, blowing the family back and leaving a large crater the ended just before their feet.

Merchant, crying a river into the crater: "NOOOOO! MY CABBAGE COT!"

Baby Lau: "M-y, my cabbabbages..."

Brunette, storming away, wiping the dirt off her outfit: "That is it! I am leavin' you Gan-Lan! All you care about is your stupid Cabbages! I don't even like cabbages! I am goin' to see if that nice young Mr. Sato will still take me back! He is going places and has recently come into some good money!"

Cabbage Merchant, picking up his baby and following suit: "Love no! I will use the insurance money and I will be done with cabbages I swear! We can go get a new start in that new Republic City on the coast! I will get into the Automotive business! It's going to be big! Darliiiiing!"

**|In the center of the crater...|**

* * *

Terra, sitting up as her shoulder pieces fell off: "Wha-what the.. where am I...!?"

Warp, standing up, painfully: "Where indeed, but more importantly, when...?"

Terra: "You! You did this! Get us back!"

Warp, angrily : " Me!? You smashed my device and sent us to, who knows! Now I have to hope I am able to find the parts I need to fix this, but first I have to get it unstuck from my suit and-!?"

Earth Kingdom Soldier 1: "Is it over there sir?"

Cabbage Merchant pointing hard: "Yes buffoon! WHERE THE GIANT HOLE IN THE GROUND IS!"

Soldier 2, pushing past the Merchant followed by 5 others: "Alright men! Figure out who is responsible!"

Terra looked back to warp who had already left the scene, she was about to fight off the solders in her dazed state when she heard a voice.

?: "Hurry up stupid! Grab your stuff and lets hit it!"

Terra turned to see this girl almost a foot shorter than herself with a big bun of black hair. She didn't ask any questions at that moment, she just grabbed the pieces of Slade's suit that fell off and was dragged by the arm to, un-knowingly dropping the Titan communicator that Beast Boy had dropped in their fight before she buried him alive.

**|Moments earlier, a couple blocks away|**

* * *

Child 1, amazed a a lone young girl manipulates metal before his eyes just like clay: "Wow Ms. Beifong! That's amazing! You're the greatest earth bender ever!"

Toph, cocky: "I told you didn't I? And call me Toph brat! I'm only 16!"

Child 2: "Hey Ms. Toph! What's that on your wrist!?"

Toph, smiling softly as she rubbed her bracelet: "It's Toph girly, and as the greatest earth bender in the world, I need the greatest material on the world, this is actually from out of this world and-?"

She couldn't see the big flash that appeared two blocks behind her, but she felt it through her feet, and even though it barely made a sound, she heard it.

Toph, hurriedly: "Sorry kids, urgent savior of the world business!" She dashed towards the disturbance, using the earth to push her feet.

When she arrived to the scene, she sensed a man leading a group of palace soldiers from half a block away, one mystery person fleeing the scene, and one person in the crater, she would have offered help to the soldiers if needed, but her bracelet began to shake, the slightest bit, towards the person in the crater.

Toph, jumping into the crater: 'Shit! Their going to pin this all on her, but what if it Is her!? Ugh! Is my brain made out of gravel!?'

**|Back to now|**

* * *

Terra was about to levitate them to the top of the crater when Toph grabbed onto her and and made ledge under their feet of earth that slid to the top and then Toph pulled Terra around the corner of the nearest building.

Terra, almost to loudly, dumbfounded and incredibly intrigued: "WHAT! WHO ARE YOU!? AND HOW DID-!?"

Toph, Bending earth off the building over Terra's mouth and hands: "SHHHHHHH! Do you want to get caught idiot!?"

A million questions were running through Terra's head, but her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the solders slide into the crater.

Toph, disconnecting Terra from the wall, hands and mouth still covered: "Come on, before they find us, I'll take you to my pad, but then you're going to explain some things, got it?"

Terra walked around the back streets following Toph, and when they were far enough, she shot the earth off her hands and mouth at Toph who rolled out of the way and turned to face Terra in her fighting stance: "Oh, so you are an earth bender! And more so, you're up with the few who can bend without moving"

Terra, losing her patience: "What are you talking about!? Earth bender, what does that even mean!? Who are you and where am I!?" Her eyes began to glow and a a crack shot up the side of a building.

Toph, relaxing, grabbing the ends of the crack, and pulling it back together, surprising Terra: "Wow, did you hit your head or something when you fell in that crater? You are in the second largest city in the Earth Kingdom, Omashu! And why are you yelling at me like that, geez, I just saved your butt from the Palace Guards, from the palace, that was a few blocks from the crater? Anything clicking hear Rubble Head!?"

Terra, holding her head, extremely confused, trying to understand what's happening: "Look, my name is Terra Markov, not Rubble head, and save me? If you couldn't see, I would have been fine by myself..."

Toph, opening her gray eyes in Terra's general direction: "Nope! bli~ind!" She concluded by waving her hand in front of her face.

Terra taken back by that revelation: "O-oh, hey man, I didn't-"

Toph, interrupting: "Yeah yeah, you're sorry, you didn't know blah blah, heard it all before. Just so you know, this is my biggest strength okay? It's partly why I am the greatest earth bender that has ever lived!"

Terra, defensively: "Hey, I didn't say sorry you know! And there you go again! Earth bender this and that! What do you mean!? How are you able to control earth like me! Are you saying there are others!?"

Toph, after some thought: "Tell you what Rubble Head, come with me, answer my questions, and I'll answer yours, alright?"

Terra looked around, and for lack of a better choice, nodded and followed Toph's lead.

Along the way, she noticed everyone's clothes looked to resemble some form of traditional Chinese clothing. She was staring at people because they were manipulating the earth around them to accomplish everyday mundane tasks, and they were staring at her because she was tall, blonde, and wearing very strange attire. It was clear by now, that at least in this city, technology was not abundant.

They were coming to a building where people could be seen sparring. They walked inside, walked through a few hallways, and walked into a room which looked like a dump.

Toph, jumping on a pile of laundry on the floor: "Welcome to my humble abode! Well, really, I just crash here now and then and help teach some of the students a bit of this and that, and I get to crash here whenever I please, but, what can you expect, I am the worlds greatest earth bender as well as one of the hero's of team Avatar who saved the entire world!"

Terra took a look around: "Right, and what is an Avatar..?"

Toph: … "What is an Avatar!? Do you live in a cave!? Have you spent your life under a rock!?

Terra: "Well, not specificly, but basicly yeah... and look, you aren't the only person I know who has saved the world..."

Toph, sitting up : "Oh! Do you know Twinkle Toes? Or Meat Head maybe?

Terra: "Twinkle... what? N-no." Then proudly standing upright. "The name Teen Titans ring a bell at all huh? Yep, I was on their team for a while before..." She thought for a moment, she decided to keep her skeletons in the closet for now, not wanting to lose the only source of information and housing she currently had, a story about back stabbing your rescuers who took you into their home probably isn't the best story to tell right now. "Before, ugh, Let's just say I left, had my own things to do, rolling stone gathers no moss and what not, right heheh. ^^" "

Toph: * blink Blink, pick nose * "No idea who or what you're talking about Terry."

Terra: "Terra."

Toph: "Tiara? Whatever, Rubbles, so, if you can remember, where are you from? What's up with that crater? Who is that guy who got away..?"

Terra stiffened and remembered how important this mission is and how much trouble she would be in when Slade, or, if Slade found her... and right now, everything point's to her being back in time, or another world, or back in time in another world!? At any rate, explaining the truth would be far to complicated, and dangerous right now, her best shot, would be a little truth bending...

Terra rubbing her head and sitting down on a pile of clothes, frowning: "Ugh, I, I don't remember, I don't even know what I have been talking about, I feel like I do, but, I am honestly just as confused as you are right now..."

Toph, leaning back and thinking for a while: 'My Seismic Sense isn't picking up anything, my gut is feeling a bit weird about this situation... like something is missing from this story... nah, just gas!' "Alright, that sucks to hear, and I'm sure you look really miserable right about now, so, tomorrow, I'll help you find that guy, I'm sure he remembers what happens and can help you out.?

Terra: "Tomorrow! He'll be gone by then! We don't have time to-"

Toph, interrupting: "We don't have the time to go looking for him. Based on the temperature and the sounds outside, and the people walking into their homes, the sun should be setting any moment now. He'll be lucky If the Palace officers haven't found him already anyway, I'm good with the king here, even though that crazy old man thinks he is a better bender than I am * Giggle* Yeah right. I will ask around tomorrow and see if they got the guy or got any leads." *Stretches and yawns * "Tell you what kid, you stick out like a sore thumb in those metal clothes, borrow some of mine. I'll answer anything you gotta ask And if you're lucky, I might regale you in some of my heroic adventures!"

Terra, digging through the clothes grudgingly: "I'm not a kid, I am a teen, Fif-Teen, okay? And, thank you..."

Toph: "I'm 16. I am Toph Beifong by the way."

Terra, about to walk away with a smile: "Terra, Terra Markov."

Toph: "Oh, and Terra?"

Terra, looking back: "Yeah Toph?"

Toph, smirking and tossing Terra some clothes: "Take these, that's my dirty clothes pile."

Terra, with an displeased expression, dropped the clothes in her hands, grabbed the pile Toph tossed to her feet, and walked off.

Toph, after Terra left the room: "_Or is this the dirty clothes pile... whatever!_"

* * *

A.N.

Alright everyone! Wutchu think of the set up so far!?

I looked up as much as I could about every character to get them down just right. And I have more characters you all love to come into play shortly!

Terra from the comics was 15 when she joined Slade, and so I kept her at 15, This is the Terra from the TV show, but other than that original comic Terra, it is impossible to find her age in the show. So in the show, it wasn't too long after joining Slade she took the titans down, so, she is 15.

Toph is 16 because the TV show and comics follow her story from age 12-15 and skips to talk about things when she was older, IE had a kid when she was 31 if I remember from the top of my head. So I went with 16 so I don't interfere with any already set time line

I did find Terra's height, 5'1", and there were a lot of different heights for Toph that people listed, so I went with the one that I felt made most sense. She was short compared to her friends, and they are all Chinese, so, I went with the shortest most believable height I could find, 4'3"

Questions? Comments? Let me hear it so I can improve!


	2. Lets Go See The Earth Festival!

A.N. Alright, as always, apologies for the wait, had things to do, and excuses to write. Now it has come to my attention that a few review have stated a strong dislike in my script style writing and I should write in the traditional style, those however were for my FF, Sasuke, I have received no such critique on this story yet, so I will continue to write script until I you request otherwise/ the remainder of this story.

ALERT! My laptop is messed up now so I have to send it in to get fixed, so I have to share my computer with my brother, so updates may be slow for a while, sorry :(

also.

For my next Sasuke Chapter, I will try writing Traditional, so wish me luck and I hope to see reviews!

Fan Fiction Fights!Terra Markov VS Toph Beifong!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Let's Go See the Earth Festival!**

* * *

**|Toph's Room|**

* * *

Terra, sliding her gloves off: "Wow, I can actually take them off... Wherever I am, Slade has no control of me, but, without him, do I even have control of me..?" She gripped the gloves tightly before throwing them aside, then semi cautiously removing the rest of her apparel. She then hurriedly removed her bindings and jumped onto the bed in relief. 'This is so rad! Freedom!' She gripped tight to a pillow, holding it close: 'I've been stuck in that outfit since I put it on! Oh man, this rocks!' She looked up to the ceiling and bliss and then remembered where she was, she looked to her left and there were Toph's clothes that she had laid out. 'I wonder how those'll fit... Alright, I've enjoyed rockin' the buff long enough, I guess... But first, I'm sure she won't mind if I add my own personal touch...'

**|Living Room|**

* * *

Toph, staring towards the wall near the doorway of her room: 'Jeez, whats taking Rubble Head so long... She didn't forget how to put clothes on did she?' Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her door opening prompting her to un-prop her feet from her laundry sofa and place them on the floor.

Terra, stepping into the room, turning 360* too show off her outfit: "Sorry, your clothes didn't fit me right, so I hope you don't mind that I made some personal touches?"

Her clothes we similar too Toph's still, however, they had clearly been touched up. The entire belly area had been cut away, the waist band and been lowered to be more of a belt sown onto the waist of what were now pants. She had braided her hair and stuck what appeared to be a golden, winged boar hair pin into the base of the braid. Terra smiled brightly, "Hows it look?"

Toph smiling brightly: "Wow! I think you look absolutely gorgeous!"

Terra,coyly rubbing the back of her head: "Well geez thanks, I actually just... wait..." She dropped her posture and glared at Toph who was reclining in her launder, smirking proudly. "You know, people would probably hang out with you more if you stopped doing that..."

Toph, hopping up cracking her back then picking her nose: "Yeah? Well, I'll stop doing it when it stops being funny, or when I stop being blind!" She emphasized by flicking her booger and prying her eyelids open.

Terra smiling and shrugging in defeat: "Fine, deal. What the..?" she felt a small tremor in the earth and then looked to Toph who had pushed her foot partially into the earth.

Toph: "There we go, alright now I see what you did, nice look... Hey! Is that my hairpin?"

Terra, curious as ever to how the blind girl sees anything: "Oh, uh, yeah, I was just about to ask if I could borrow it while I'm here, it looked really nice and, sorry, I'll put it back.."

Toph walking over: "Hang on Grains for Brains, geez. Yes, usually you ask to use something BEFORE you use it, but I'll let it slide... Look. As long as you promise to not let ANYTHING happen to it, I can let you borrow it during your stay. It was a gift from my parents and I'm not that close to them, but it's one of the few things they gave me out of actual caring feelings and not just pity or junk. So keep that bit of information to yourself and I'll let you borrow it, got it?"

Terra slid it back into her hair: "I understand, thank you... *yaaawn *"

Toph Yawning: "Alright, I don't know about you, but I'm calling it a night... You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the floor, come on."

Terra followed her into the room: "Really? I don't want to take your bed from you or anything like that I could just..?"

Toph stomped the ground and softened the earth and made a dirt pillow: "I'm fine, you could say I prefer staying in my element, toss me a blanket and I'll be fine." She finished by throwing off her clothes, leaving her in a baggy tank top and baggy boxers and falling flat on her back onto the ground, which Terra thought looked painful at first, but it looked as though the ground gave a little bounce when she landed. "..? Well Rubbles? Quit starin' and toss me my sheet huh?"

Terra jumped back in embarrassment at doing such a thing, she was just, so, fascinated, she had so many questions to ask, but she wasn't sure how...

Toph, as Terra handed her a blanket: "Hey, you ok, Terra, right? You keep zoning out up there.. You really did hit your head, huh? Well, nothing you can do but sleep it off now. Maybe you'll feel better in the morning. I get you just put all that on and everything, but, it might not be that comfortable to sleep in."

Terra, softly as she undressed: "Yeah, sorry..." She just had so much on her mind right now, it wasn't even funny. Maybe sleep would would be best for her right now, if she can get any sleep at all. She was just slipping under the covers, leaving her in her sports bra and briefs: "Hey, *Yawn * Toph, how do you See things? Whats bending, and where are we, whats the king like? You think we'll find Warp? How can... *Yawn *"

Toph, tiredly, to tired to be to upset: "Terra?"

Terra, taking a break from her thoughts: "Yeah Toph?"

Terra, dazing off to sleep: "Shut up..."

Terra, embarrassed and slightly hurt: "Oh... Sorry..." She rolled over in her bed and gripped her pillow tightly.

Toph, half asleep: …. "I'll answer your questions tomorrow... Get some rest, we'll need it..."

A smile was brought to Terra's face, and with that, she let sleep take her away.

**|Late next morning|**

* * *

Our Ground Girls went to bed somewhere from 10-11pm, and didn't wake up till 9am, Toph woke up to the smell of bacon, it dragged her to the kitchen where she woke to the scene of Terra eating a pile of freshly cooked bacon.

Toph stomped her foot onto the table, bouncing the bacon plate into her hand: "ARE YOU EATING ALL OF MY BACON!? WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

Terra, with her mouth full: "Ouh, 'id oo ont fum?"

Toph: "No! I just like keeping my ice box filled with fresh cut bacon so I can smell it rot!"

Terra, swallowing her mouth full of bacon at once: "Well gee sorry, I just figured with all your great connections you could get as much free bacon from all the people you wanted, you know, for saving the world and being buddies with the king and everything..."

Toph outraged, then dumbstruck: "THATS NOT THE POINT YOU THINK I could.. just... *Face palms * Why didn't I think of that... _Sokka would'a thought about that if he was here... probably eats all the free meat he wants, THAT BASTARD!"_

Terra eating off the plate Toph was holding: "I don't know who that Sokka guy your mumbling about is, but maybe we can talk about him and other things over bacon..?"

They sat for at least 3 hours easy just eating Bacon and asking and answering questions, Terra was doing most of the asking, Toph was doing most of the answering.

Terra was trying to process all of the mind blowing information. She seemed to sent back in time, and quite possibly, another universe... Great, She wasn't too surprised given the event that sent her here in the first place. She needed to find warp, fast. But first.. : "A, Badgermole? Not one or the other, but a badger, and a mole, together!?"

Toph, astounded by Terra's lack of even the most common social knowledge: "No duh! I have never heard of a Badge or an Ermole, like seriously, what world are you from?"

Terra, getting a headache now: "_Oh if only I could tell you that..._I Anyway, so these Badgermoles taught you how to see with vibrations in the earth, that you yourself are able to make, by 'Bending' the earth."

Toph, as if it is the easiest concept to grasp at this point: "Yes!"

Terra: "And this world is filled from head to toe, with people who can bend the other elements. No one can bend more than one element at a time though?"

Toph: "Except the avatar yes!"

Terra: "And this 'Avatar' is one of your best friends, got it."

They were interrupted when a knock was heard.

Toph firmly placed her feet on the ground: "OH! It's Hu!"

Terra confused again: "Umm, if I remember, you said his name was Aang?"

Toph: "No, well yes, but I meant Hu is at the door."

Terra: "I don't know, you check."

Toph: "What? No, Hu is there!"

Terra, Really confused and annoyed by this point: "I don't know! Who's there?"

Toph equally annoyed: "HU!"

Terra, absolutely lost: "WHO WHO!?"

Toph, 100% done at this point: "What are you, an owl!?"

Terra, upset by the inappropriate timing of Toph's joke: "That's a good one, but now is not the time for Knock Knock jokes, someone is waiting for you at the door!"

Toph, absolutely pissed at this point, jumped to the side and bent the door wide open and pulled Hu all the way to the table where she grasped him firmly by the arms looked in Terra's general direction: "THIS IS HU! HU IS THIS MANS NAME!"

Hu, stunned stiff by the, strange entrance...: "Um, Hello, I am Hu and that was the weirdest way I have ever been introduced to anybody... ever..."

Terra, now understanding that this strapping young errand lad was who Hu was, she was admittedly embarrassed at this point, rubbing the back of her head, she hoped it wasn't too obvious: "Oh, hey, Hu.. My name, is, um... Terra Heh..."

Toph: "So whats up Hu, isn't a little early for you to be bugging me? Shouldn't you be training right now?"

Hu, chuckling: "Toph, and Um, I just thought you might like too know that it's currently 1PM and-?!"

Terra dragged Toph out of the house by the collar, dashing right past Hu and any other questionable named folks: "OH MY GOD WE ARE SO LATE! HE'S GOTTA BE GONE BY NOW! I'LL NEVER GET BACK-! Uh, get my answers and memory, back, that is... Right... WE HAVE TO HURRY!"

Toph managed to get one of her toes to touch the ground, it was just enough to make a bump in the rode for Terra to trip over, however, to Toph's surprise, instead of face planting, Terra grabbed onto 2 floating rocks to hang onto, inches above the ground, then raised her back to her feet.

Terra immediately turned to look at the surprised Toph: "What the hill was that for!"

Toph snapping back into reality: 'No way, was she just floating?' "Um, right, hey, look here you Rolling Stone, You have no idea where you are going! I know we are late, but as my friend Sokka would say, It's better to take your time and check the right places than waist your time rushing through all the wrong ones. Now, I am just like you, except I used to be worse! Now, I'm not sure what it means exactly, but I do know running around like maniacs won't help us, trust me, I have tried!"

Terra took a deep breath, puffing her chest, then released a defeated sigh: "Alright, where do we go princess?"

Toph: "I'm not a princess dammit! But now that you mention it, we should check the palace, which is the opposite direction your going, come on! This way!"

Toph took off and Terra followed suite: 'Talk about the blind leading the blind geez.'

**|Thirty Minutes later, at the Palace Gates|**

* * *

Toph, her arms in the air: "What do you mean he won't let anyone in!? I am Toph Beifong! Are you deft!?"

Castle Guard, getting tired of all of the strong body movements: "Yeh ah ahm! Ah ya blinda!? Ree duh sine!'

Toph, taken back for a second, then holding any lose hair out of her face: "Oh, and yes I am blind! That's why I said I couldn't read the sign!Did you think I was just retarded!?"

Castle Guard: "Noh! Ah ahm note we tod it! Dat his bod wood! Ah ahm spe-she-oldy abled!"

Terra, very confused by this point: "Wait... If your deft, how are you even holding this conversation?"

Toph: "And if your retarded, how did you get this job?"

Castle Guard, Large and angered: "Donut sah dat wood! It is bod wood!"

Toph, apologeticly: "Okay big guy geez, sorry!"

Castle Guard, standing proudly: "King sow me bullied an shaved me. He say Krolunk remend him of him an I was no we tod, me was spe-she-old!."

Terra moved Toph aside, she felt as though she could still get something from this conversation. She read the sign and spoke slowly and enunciated her words carefully to make it easy for the big guy: "Ok, so, Krolunk, it says here no one is allowed in until the big bad person who made that big boom is caught, right?"

Krolunk: "Yeh, an King say to me stay here, let none in, no eseptions, barry importiant!"

Terra: "Okay, and it seems that you have been doing a very good job at that so far, so this means he still has not been found, right?"

Krolunk: "Note yet nah."

Terra, sadly: "Oh no, oh no... You see my Dog, uh, cat, was in that explosion..."

Krolunk sadly: "Oh nah!"

Terra, fake tears rolling down her cheeks: "Yes I'm afraid, and she had a whole litter of kitten pups with her, they were helping my grandmother and baby brother across the street..."

Krolunk's, tears streaming down his face: "OH NA! Dat so SAAAD!"

Terra: "My dear friend Toph Beifong promised to help me find the man who did it and bring him to the king, she is the second strongest earth bender in the whole wide world!" she stated, holding out her arms widely and then putting her hand on Toph's mouth before she could argue.

Krolunk, wiping his tears: "Oh woow, dat stwong..."

Terra, turning her feet, but making sure her face was still visible: "We were just going to ask the king if he had any leads, but now I will have to be left alone in the half of my house that wasn't destroyed. It's not so bad, just like one big window. I'm sure my sick, specially abled mother will be fine, sure my dad didn't make it, but he might..."

Krolunk, reaching out: "WAIT! I cannah late ya in her, but he no say notin 'bout helpin wit beatin' dah bad main.

Terra, wiping her fake tears: "Really? I mean, he did say you had to stay right there, but maybe you can really help us capture him by telling us what you know? We will make sure to tell the king you helped and I am sure he will be really proud of you!"

Krolunk, clapping: "Yeh yeh! Oki, me heared dat some guy in funny lookin outfit has been repoted askin funny questons and takin people stuff dat donut mak sense and they tink he could tie takin dah mystic cwystal dat powers all the lights at dah festivil!"

Terra, finally getting the info she wanted: "Festival? When!?"

Toph excitedly: "It starts later this afternoon!"

Terra grabbed Toph's hand and ran, waving back to Krolunk: "Thank you Krolunk! You rock!"

Toph: "Ouch! Where are you dragging me!?"

Terra: "It will be hard for you to find him among all the people since you don't really know what he looks like, and it's easy to hide in a crowd of people to begin with! I want to find him before the streets get flooded!"

Toph, running on her own now: "How do you even know he'll be there!"

Terra: "Oh, he'll be there, unless we get him first!"

**|Four Hours Later|**

* * *

Terra, on her knees: "Dammit!"

Toph: "Don't worry, who cares if its crowded, we will still find him..."

Terra: "How do we know he doesn't already have it and is long gone?"

Toph: "They haven't even brought out the crystal yet. It's too early for the lights." She offered her hand to Terra and helped her up. "Come on Rubbles, lets just enjoy the festival for a while."

Terra, stomach growling: "Yeah, I guess I could go for a bite..."

Toph, smiling brightly : "You like pie?"

They spent the next few hours going around enjoying the festival, eating, playing games, etc. Time had just flown bye, and even though the festival didn't have a photo booth, and the pies weren't as great, and there were no bumper cars, Terra was still reminded of the fun she always had going to Carnivals, and what she thought of most, was when she used to go with Beast Boy... She would probably always think of him if she ever went to another carnival, if Slade ever let her...

Terra looked over to Toph who still had some pie on her face and quickly wiped it off and took it for herself, Toph was not happy about it.

Toph, fists raised: "Hey! That was my face pie I was saving for later!"

Terra, licking her fingers: "Sorry, you snooze you lose. So, you like going to carnivals?"

Toph, rubbing her head: "Carnivals?"

Terra, correcting herself: "OH! Umm, sorry, I had pie in my mouth, I meant festivals."

Toph: "Oh yeah, when I'm not saving the world and there is one nearby, it's always a good time. It was always better with Meathead though. Not that I can't con these saps myself, but he would always think of the best ways to cheat the cheats at their own games."

Terra, bumping into people: "Yeah, ugh, Meathead huh? Oof, that's Sokka right, agh? UGH! That's one thing about these Festivals, it's too crowded!"

Toph grabbed her by the hand and started jogging off: "Come with me!"

**|20 Minutes Later|**

* * *

Terra and Toph were sitting on a boulder by a temple on a nearby hill overlooking the festival, it was getting dark, but it was all still visible, and it looked great from there. A few moments after watching the festival, the light show began and the whole city was lit up!

Terra was at the edge of her seat: "Wow look at the lights! No wonder you came here, the view is amazing!"

Toph smiling at Terra with her chin in her hand: "Yep, that's why I come here alright, the b-e-a-u~tiful view."

Terra, lightly glaring at Toph: "Oh come on, are you going to do that every time your lack of sight slipped someones mind?"

Toph, smiling brightly: "YEP! I'm not really offended though, I don't miss my eyes, since I never had them to begin with, I am proud of all my other great ways to sense the world! I just like screwing with people."

Terra, sighing then smiling: "So then, why do you come here? You don't seem like the um... Temple kind of gal."

Toph smiled softly in the direction of the festival: "The atmosphere. The distant sounds, the cool breeze on the high altitude, everything seems so small and distant from here, it's a nice place to go and lounge on a nice rock, nap, or think, you know?"

Terra looked off at the festival, feeling good to have Toph open up like that, even though she barely knew her. It seemed to happen to her a lot, even if she always finds a way to ruin it: "Yeah, I completely get what you mean..." 'Would it be that bad if I just stayed here? Actually started a new life from scratch where no one knows me? I know I have tried before but...'

They sat there together for who knows how long, minutes, hours maybe, when Toph finally spoke up: "Alright Rubbles, take a look towards the center of it all..."

Terra was confused at first, but turned her head and it was hard to miss when she actually looked. There was a giant Statue of some Rabbit looking thing with a brightly Glowing crystal in it's forehead that was being risen from the ground. Even as far as they were from it, it was still clearly visible as the lights all around were dimmed to single out it's brilliance.

Terra was dumfounded, it was a gorgeous sight to say the least: "WOW! Look at it look at it! Isn't it-" She was interrupted by Toph's stone stare, "Oh shut up!"

Toph laughing: "What? I didn't say anything! But, I did see it first..."

Terra looked back to it, giggling: "Yeah, I guess your, right... Hey! A big fight just broke out!it looks like trouble! It might be Warp! Why are we so far away!?"

Toph stood on the boulder: "I DON'T KNOW! WHO'S IDEA WAS THIS!?"

Terra yelling in panic: "YOURS!"

Toph, turning to jump off: "Well let's go!"

Terra grabbed her arm but before Toph could question it, the Boulder lit up with some sort of yellow energy: "We can't get there in time on foot, hang on because I have a feeling your not a fan of heights!"

Toph took her advice and dug her hands into it, her face was of disbelief: "Your going to try flying? THIS BOULDER!?"

Terra, as it rose slowly off the ground: "It's not just a boulder Toph! It's a rock! A big, beautiful, ROCK!" It shot off threw the air to the festival.

* * *

**A.N. **Wow! That was a long one wasn't it!

Well, it's only fair after making you wait that long. I know there was just a lot of talking and build in this one, but hang with me here, there will be ALOT OF ACTION in the next, and Final chapter of this FFF. Please review and tell me how bad I am! Thank you!


End file.
